Return
by narutonoob66
Summary: Sasuke come's back, he's finished his plans, and needs Naruto to help hold up his conviction.


This will be my first fic thats not AU.. oh god, fear the un-AU...

**Warnings: Now, and to be found, yaoi, bad talk, other stuff**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any thing related to it, nor do I claim to. **

**Return: Chapter 1: Looking for home**

It had been years.. Gods, so long.. Yet still, the village was mapped out perfectly in his mind. He knew exactly where everything was at, could navigate this place with his eyes closed. He wondered if anyone would recognize him, or if anyone would mistake him for his brother.

He'd always hated this damn shop, hated the smell.. But it was the only place _he_ would be at.

"No.. haven't seen him today. Heard its his birthday though.. That one girl stopped by earlier to pick up some food for him. Sorry.."

"Which girl?" He asked, there were hundreds of girls here..

"Uh.. Had pink hair.. Thats all I remember. Sorry, I'm kinda old." And the old guy gave a semi-nervous chuckle, as if apologizing for his age.

"Its fine.." Sasuke gave a slight wave in the man's direction as he left the ramen shop.. Now, if only he knew where Naruto lived..

"Sa-...Sasuke?" He knew that voice all to well.. "You bastard..!! What the hell are you doing here? I've been kicking my ass to find you and you just show up?!! What the hell?!" And he saw the punch coming before it even came.. His pale hand quickly caught Naruto's wrist.

"Don't make a scene, Uzumaki.." Sasuke released his grip on the tan wrist, and it fell back to the blonde's side. "I'm going to talk to Hokage-sama now, I don't want my presence announced any sooner.."

-

"Seriously, Uchiha? You leave our village, and let out.. Gods only know how much of our information, and then expect me to let you back in?" Tsunade finally responded, after listening to him tell his story. Not that she was against him.. She knew how Orochimaru was, and it must have taken some bravery to just leave like he had. "Well.. The elders won't approve, but I'll put in a good word.."

Slowly, Sasuke rose up from where he was on the ground on his knees, in a kneeling position. He figured if he made himself as defenseless as possible, she'd hear out his plea just a little bit better. Apparantly, it had worked, too. "Thank you. When will I know?"

"You know already, just go home. They'll try to tell me no, but I'm the Hokage. I hold the ultimate decision. Welcome back, Uchiha."

"Thank you, again, Tsunade-sama."

Just as Sasuke turned to leave.. "Has anybody seen you yet?"

"Just Uzumaki.. And the ramen guy.."

-

It would have been so easy to kill the blonde just then, the blade of his sword only inches away from the tan skin. Sasuke didn't know why he was thinking of killing the person he'd come back to this damned village for, maybe he was crazy. He'd killed enough people in the six years he'd been gone.

But he didn't want to kill Naruto.. didn't need to, there was no point..! So why was he sitting here with his sword positioned above the blonde's neck?

"Naruto.." He breathed out slowly. Stupid moron.. What kind of ninja was he? What kind of ninja wouldn't have sensed his chakra already? He hadn't even bothered to mask it.. He clinched his eyes shut, and lowered the blade to the smooth looking skin. And just before he made to cut his throat, blue eyes slowly peeked open.

"Sasuke? You're going to kill me?"

"No, dobe.. I couldn't do it then, what makes you think I could do it now?" And it was true. He had all the ability in the world to kill the fucking moron, but he couldn't do it..

"What are you doing here?"

A soft 'tch' escaped Sasuke's lips, as he re-sheathed his sword. "I'm not even a genin anymore.. I'm eighteen, twice as strong as anyone in this village, and still in the academy.. Dammit, I could surpass the Hokage.. I could _be_ the Hokage if I really wanted to.. But I have to graduate again, and take the chunnin exams again. Dammit, and you're ANBU.. Shit, what else have I missed?"

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, sitting up in his bed. He didn't know how Sasuke knew he was ANBU, and he didn't know why he was talking so much.. The pale teen was being weird.

"You don't even look the same anymore.. You're hair is longer, you've tanned more.. You're voice is louder. How the _hell_ did you make ANBU, while I'm still in the academy? Ironic, isn't it?"

The Uchiha stood up, and sat on the corner of the blonde's bed, laying back on the bed. "I bet your even stronger than me now.. Could kill me if you wanted to." He adjusted his position for a moment, pulling the sword on his back off so he could lay more comfortably. He held the sword out in Naruto's direction. "Kill me, Naruto.."

"Sasuke?"

"Dammit, quit saying my name like that and just kill me already.." He felt the soft tug on his sword as Naruto pulled it from his hand, and he closed his eyes to wait for the blonde to kill him. A few seconds of waiting, and no blow came.

"What the hell are you doing, dobe?" He asked, sitting up again and facing the other.

"You came back.." Naruto whispered, the pressure building up in his chest from finally seeing the person he'd searched endlessly for over the course of six years. He was almost on the verge of wondering if this was really Sasuke, and not some illusion. "Why did you come back?"

"I had no reason to stay where I was at... Shit, I don't even have a reason to stay here. I don't know why I came back.."

And neither of them said anything for a few minutes, both just reveling in the silence, and the comfort that both males secretly took in from the other's presence. "You're going to train with me tommorow." Sasuke stated, after the silence began to get uncomfortable. He was sure that tommorow a spar would surface, and he would lose to the damned kid.. But what did he expect? He was in the academy, and Naruto was ANBU.. That's usually how things worked in ranking.

And before Naruto could respond to his demand, or even say anything else, he stood and walked over to where the blonde's bathroom was. He locked himself inside, and peeled off his clothes to take a shower. It had been days since he'd had a hot shower, and he was way past due for it; he'd be damned if he were going to wait until he got all the way back to his house to shower..

-

Naruto woke the next morning, sun pouring into his eyelids from the open window. He felt like something was different, not right. Yet still, it felt like it should. Like it really wasn't different and he was just stupid. Or like whatever was different had always been there and he was just now realizing it.

He felt.. older, all of a sudden. Everything Sasuke said last night made him feel like he was older. Like he'd expirenced a lot more that he really had. It made him wonder what happened to make Sasuke want to come back. He wondered if he'd killed his brother yet, and what happened with Orochimaru. And what about that mark that had been on his neck?

Not wanting to fall back asleep, the blonde ninja poured himself out of his bed, heading into the kitchen to make some breakfast. As he opened a cabinet to browse for food, he swore he heard breathing coming from the other side of his couch. Who the hell would be in his house? And why the hell would they be sleeping on his sofa?

Wondering who it was and what they were doing, Naruto moved over to the couch, quietly peeking over the back.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?"

The pale teen was laying on his couch, in a pair of Naruto's orange pants he'd pulled out of a drawer the night before, bare chest exposed for all the world to view. His dark hair was fanned out on a pillow he'd stolen from Naruto's bed and waist down covered in a blanket found in a closet. Dark lashes and pale lids hid the black eyes, soft lips slightly parted, one hand across his stomach and the other fisted on his chest.

The blonde didn't have the heart to wake him, but had the mind to wonder why he stayed here. Thankfully, Sasuke hadn't woken when Naruto had spoke, and the kyuubi vessel decided he could fix them both something to eat.

A few minutes, a pot of boiling water, and two steaming cups of ramen later, Naruto was heading back over to the couch to wake Sasuke. He kneeled down on his knees, and carefully placed a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder. But instead of shaking him to wake him up, the blonde just sat there for a few moments, the cool skin against his hand bringing a comfort to Naruto he never knew exsisted.

A small noise, something like a grunt and a sigh mixed together, escaped from Sasuke, causing Naruto to jump slightly. "Hey, Sasuke.. Wake up." And he finally shook the pale body softly.

Pale lids softly fluttered open, the lips that had been parted momements before closed as dark eyes swallowed in the surroundings.

"Why didn't you go home last night?"

Sasuke pushed himself up slowly, into a sitting position, a small yawn breaking past his lips. "Didn't feel like it.."

"Oh.. Well... I made breakfast." He stated after a few moments, standing up and walking back into the kitchen. As he sat down, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Sasuke making his way over to the small table.

-

True to his word, Sasuke made his way out to the training grounds. He knew Naruto would be there, couldn't turn down any hint of a challenge. And exactly as he'd expected, he spotted the blonde sitting underneath a tree, concentration clear on his features. His blue eyes were closed, and if Sasuke didn't see his foot tapping, he'd think he was asleep.

Quietly, the pale teen approached the blonde, tapping him on the shoulder with the end of his sword to get his attention.

"Ready?"

Naruto's eyes opened, tilting his head up to view Sasuke. "You look funny in orange."

"Great idea to insult me with my sword inches from your throat, Uzumaki."

The younger teen pushed the blade from his shoulder, brow raised slightly in challenge. "You can't kill me anyway, remember?"

"Try me." Sasuke still held his sword towards the fox-holder, as the tan male stood up from the ground.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, Uchiha."

"Good, I like competition."

The Uchiha placed his sword back where it belonged, on his back, in order to keep the fight as fair as possible, and took on a defensive pose. Of course, he really didn't know what he was getting himself into, and he was a bit scared to find out. Yet something inside of him desperatly wanted the hurt of a battle.

His eyes closed, and he took in a deep breath for preparation. Though his eyes closing was nothing more than a blink, he opened them again to find Naruto standing behind him, the sword he'd only just replaced pressed against his throat. Damn, he was fast..

"You give up?"

But not fast enough.."Of course not, Uzumaki." The pale teen replied, there positions switched before Naruto finished the sentence. The flat side of his sword was pressed against the tan neck. He pressed softly to emphasize the unspoken power he knew he held over the blonde, only to have the firm body dissapear in a cloud of smoke. Before he could even wonder where the kid had dissapeared to, he felt a body slam into him from the side, his weapon falling from his hand as he hit the ground and his eyes closing from the impact.

As his charcoal eyes peeled open again, the first thing he saw was blonde hair and an orange shirt above him, pinning him to the ground.

"Look at that.. I beat you. Is this a..." Naruto paused, noting a difference in the red and black of Sasuke's sharingan. "Wait a sec.." His tan fingers pulled open the pale lids further for examination. "When did it change?"

The pale teen slapped away Naruto's hand, pushing the comfortably heavy body off of him. "A long time ago.."

"Who did you kill?"

"None of your damn business.." And he hated that he didn't want it to be Naruto's business, because it probably was more than just his business.

"Was it your brother?"

"I'll tell you later, when people arn't listening."

-

"I got so mad.. I knew they knew exactly where Itachi was at.. And they did, they were just covering for him. One of them told me, and I killed him for hiding it in the first place." Sasuke was shaking as he told of the events, his pulse rate high and sweat on his face. "I almost couldn't tell the difference between us.. The way he killed our family, and the way I killed all of them.. And when I finally found him, I didn't even care that he was my brother, and that I'de become exactly who he was. I killed him while he was sleeping. What kind of cheap shot is that?"

For once, Naruto was being quiet, and for that the last remaining Uchiha was grateful. "I just got tired of being Orochimaru's lackey.. So I killed him, too.. And then I came back here.." _'I came back for you, Naruto.. For you to comfort me, and tell me I'm not Itachi..'_

Sasuke didn't know why he wasn't pushing the blonde away when tan arms wrapped around his shoulders, and pulled his pale body close.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke.." Naruto's deep voice whispered, giving his friend a soft squeeze before pulling away.

The older teen felt a coldness sweep over him, and he suddenly wished he were still being hugged. He wished he hadn't killed all those people, he wished Itachi hadn't killed their family.. And he wished he wouldn't let feelings control him. At least, they were controling him now.


End file.
